Bored on my Birthday
by sesshysgirl1213
Summary: It's Mellos birthday. Ther's nothing to do and he's bored.He'd do anything for some fun. ANYTHING! So when Matt comes along Mello has found his source of fun. YAOI! oneshot. Mature Content! R


This was a friend of mine's dream and I asked her if I could put it in words and show the world and she said yes. MWAHAHAHA! This was deleted twice on my computer so this is the short version. First time I kicked the cord out of the wall and the second time I bent down and my boobs hit the delete button. Don't make fun of me I get those ditsy times and today was one really badly. Oneshot, yaoi.

Bored on my Birthday.

"I'm so fucking bored, why doesn't someone just come and shoot me so I don't have to be so damn bored?!" Mello was pacing the halls of the Wammy house. It was his birthday and he was suspecting to have fun. There was no fun to be had.

He decided that if there was nothing to do he would just go find his "friend" and just get some alcohol and get drunk and pass out. A boy in the Wammy house always had some kind of drug or alcohol. He didn't know how he got it, but he did. Mello always told him he was one of his best friends so he can get free booze and the kid actually believed him! He didn't even know the kids fucking name, but he still got free booze. After a few minutes of looking Mello found him and asked if he had anything. Nothing. Not one drop of liquor. No weed. No cigarettes. No fun and no hope for a birthday worth remembering. Shit.

He might as well hang out in his room and do nothing. So Mello slowly walked to his room. When he walked in he slammed the door out of anger and yelled "Fuck!" just to yell. He walked over to his window sill.

The window sill was always his thinking spot. It was indented into the wall so he could sit parallel to the window with his back against the wall. It was about three feet from the ground so you kind of had to step up to get on it. It was a pretty tall window that he could almost stand on the sill, but had to crouch so he didn't hit his head. It was best for sitting on anyway. His room was on the second floor and overlooked the street so he could watch the street from his perch.

He sat there for a half hour, with his back against the wall, just staring out the window at the bright day outside. It made him want to break the glass and yell "Start raining god dammit, if I have a bad day everybody else should, too." But he didn't and just sat there, moping. He pulled out a pile of chocolate bars and began to eat them, leaving the crumpled wrappers on the ground next to the window sill.

Mello was about to stand up to relieve his ass cramps from sitting so long and get more chocolate bars, but a knock on the door stopped him. "Come in." The person kept on knocking even after he said to come in and repeated the command twice. As he listened closer he noticed that the knock sounded exactly like the Mario theme song. Thus telling Mello who was outside his door. "Get your ass in here Matt." Matt walked in with a grin on his face as he played on his Gameboy. Not looking up.

Mello heard the annoying song playing from the device in his hand. Matt slammed the door closed with his foot without even turning around. He glanced up to see Mello on the window sill and went to sit across from him. He sat in the exact same way Mello did, with his back against the wall, across from him so they were facing each other.

He remembered when they were young and they would sit here and make faces at the passing people on the sidewalk, who would glare and keep walking, if they even saw the boys on the second floor. They had some fond memories of mooning the old ladies then running. Good times, good times. They were about to make more.

"How's your birthday so far. Being fourteen must be bitchin'." Matt said without even looking up from his game. "It sucks nasty ass balls. There's nothing to do and I'm fucking bored." Mello practically yelled at Matt. "Why don't you fucking look at me when you talk, pay some fucking attention to me!" Matt still didn't look up and it drove Mello crazy. And to top it off the music of the game was about to make him blow.

"Mello calm down. I need to finish this level."

"If you're not going to pay attention to me, I will make you." Mello said in a dark tone. Mello took his finger and was trailing it up Matt's leg. Starting at his ankle and going up to his knee and getting closer and closer to matt's thigh. Slowly going toward its goal. Matt's crotch. Now he had Matt's attention and Matt was staring at Mello's finger that was almost there. He followed it all the way to its mark. When it got there Mello traced circles around Matt's crotch that was steadily getting pointy and hard in his jeans.

"Mello what are you do-" Matt's words were cut off by Mello's mouth crushing down on his own. At first he was surprised and his eyes were wide. Soon he melted into the kiss, closing his eyes.

He dropped the Gameboy on the ground, while it was still on. He needed his hands to wrap around Mello's neck to deepen the kiss. It was the longest, most delicious kiss Matt had ever had. Also his first.

When they separated both boys were already panting. They both had burning loins, too. Simultaneously, both boys went in for another kiss. While they were kissing Mello began to tear at Matt's pants. He struggled for a moment on the button, but finally he got it undone. He tore Matt's pants down his legs and off.

Mello now was on all fours in front of Matt, pushing him into the wall with his crushing kisses. He had his right side leaning against the window. Which there now was a crowd pooling in one area outside on the sidewalk. All looking up at the same thing.

Once his pants were off Mello started taking off his shirt. It was a very tight pull-over sweater that was being a bitch at coming off, so Mello took the easy way out. He pulled a knife out of his pocket. He cut the shirt right down the middle and Matt slipped it off. He was now in nothing but his silk boxers.

Mello began to take off the skin tight leather vest. He threw all the clothes on the ground next to the long forgotten Gameboy. His pants were another story and not coming off. It took them both a lot of pulling to finally take the second skin to get off. Matt was thinking to himself ho Mello even got them on in the first place. Mello being Mello had no underpants on and went to tearing off Matt's boxers that came off easily.

When the barriers were removed they went right back at right there in front of whole world on the window sill, stark naked. And the whole world was watching right there on the sidewalk in front of the orphanage. Matt grabbed Mello's neck and pulled him into a long kiss. When he felt Mello's tongue pushing against his lip he immediately allowed it entrance into his mouth and he groaned at the feelings it gave him. Mello was swirling it around tasting Matt and in return Matt's tongue fought with Mello's.

When Mello broke the kiss he went to Matt's neck to start biting and licking his neck. Matt groaned while Mello's kisses steadily made their way farther and farther down his body. He made sure he went slowly, making Matt relish every moment. Finally, he was at Matt's burning cock. Matt opened his legs, so one was leaning against the window and the other was hanging off the side and his foot rested in the ground, giving Mello better access. Mello's kisses went up Matt's cock until his mouth was around the top. It made Matt moan. He put his whole mouth around it and began to suck. "Uhhh. Mello that feels so good." He shoved it farther in Mello's mouth almost making him gag.

Matt's legs were having spasms and hitting the window making sounds. Mello sped up the pace making his mouth go up and down on Matt's cock sucking harder and harder. "Mello, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" Before he could finish he exploded in Mello's mouth. When that happened his leg kicked, in turn kicking out the window. So everybody on the side walk went on with there lives like they weren't just watching two underaged boys making love right in front of them.

They both looked at the window, then at each other. They got up and moved to the bed as a solution. Mello crawled on all fours on the bed and pointed his ass right at Matt. Matt smirked and got in position right behind him. He thrusted into Mello's tight hole making him scream. He did it again and again. Going harder and farther into Mello each time, making Mello growl and howl in pleasure, as Matt hit his sweet spot over and over again.

"Matt. I think I'm going to explode." And he did all over his bed cover. Matt pulled out as Mello turned around and leaned his back on the bed's headboard. Matt sat across from him on his knees. Both boys were panting. "Suck it." Mello said through pants. "What?" Matt spoke. "I said to suck it." Matt eyed down at his groin and Matt understood completely. Mello had his legs wide open as if he was showing his standing prize.

Matt slowly bent down to tease Mello. Inching ever so closely to Mello's burning member, going as slow as he could. Mello was now moaning. "Hurry it the fuck up you dildo I need it!"

Just as Matt was about to have his mouth around it… Roger burst through the door! It was completely and utterly quiet as the two boys stared at the man and he stared back, glancing for a second at the broken window. The only thing that could be heard was the Gameboy that was still playing its annoying music. Nobody moved a muscle not even the boys that were in very, very sexual places, not even Matt whose mouth was centimeters from Mello's penis. They didn't even move to cover themselves.

The first person to speak was Roger "What is going on here" in an outraged voice. Mello and Matt looked at each other, and then Matt looked down at the cock that was staring right back at him and said to Roger "Well, Mello had to show me something and you know what Mello you were right, you defiantly should get that thing cut off.

Oh Matt you are so naughty. I hope you liked it, it's my first yaoi and I'm kind of proud and embarrassed at the same time. I am sorry, but I just had to say ass balls and dildo. I couldn't help it. This is a story written for my friend SLB. Please review and tell me what you think of my first yaoi. If I get lots of good reviews I might make a chapter yaoi story. Please review if you read.


End file.
